


Dinner for Two

by caliwriter



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliwriter/pseuds/caliwriter
Summary: A short story of the married Clarke and Lexa





	1. Finally Home

Lexa is at the stove quickly trying to get dinner on the table. The kids are spending the night with their grandma and this is the first time Lexa and Clarke finally have some uninterrupted alone time. Clarke has been working so hard at the office and taking classes at the same time to get her master's degree for the promotion. Lexa is so proud of her wife and tonight is the perfect night to spoil her. 

Lexa finishes off the steaks and takes dinner over to the table, she trips over something. "God damn it, Leo get out of the way! We go through this every day! You can go lay in the living room, you can see me from there!" Leo is their new basset hound puppy. The little guy is smart and knew he wasn't supposed to be laying there but he just loves being close to his mom and he also wants to be ready just in case food falls on the floor. Leo stretches and takes his time going over to his bed in the living room. Lexa arranges the meal of steak, salad, and mashed potatoes on the dining room table and lights a few candles on the table then lights a dozen more candles on the bar in the corner. She then goes around the house and lights the ones in the bathroom and the bedroom. 

Just as Lexa finishes getting everything ready, she hears someone opening the door. Lexa's heart starts racing and she quickly goes to the front door to see her love. "Baby! I've missed you!" Lexa said as she jumps into her visibly tired wife's arms.


	2. Dessert

Clarke wraps her arms tightly around her girl and closes her eyes for a second "Hey babe, I missed you too! I've had such a long day and I'm so happy to be home. Uh, it's quiet around here, where are the kids?" She looks at Lexa and her smile said everything.

"They are at your mother's house enjoying being spoiled and going crazy without their mothers watching," Lexa said while keeping her eyes on Clarke's lips. She missed her so much. Yes, she saw her every day but it was rare they ever had time to just enjoy each other without life getting in the way. She loves her kids but a break once in a while was nice plus her mother-in-law is always complaining about how she never sees the kids anymore. Lexa softly kisses her wife and pulls away before she totally lost control. "Let's eat before the food gets cold." She grabs Clarke's hand and takes her to the dining room. 

"Damn Lexa, this looks amazing!" Clarke took her seat and started eating. She hadn't eaten all day and was so happy that Lexa made dinner. "Babe this is so good! Thank you so much" Clarke tells Lexa with her mouth half full. She looks at Lexa, who takes her time eating. Embarrassed, Clarke slows down and talks to her wife. "So, what's the occasion for this? Amazing food and candles, am I in trouble?"

Lexa laughs and looks at her wife who has some mashed potatoes on the corner of her mouth. "No love, I just missed you and since the kids are gone, I thought we could do something nice since you've been working so hard."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this" Clarke said finishing her plate and wiped what was on her face off. Clarke starts washing the dishes in the sink. "What else are we doing tonight?" Lexa finishes her plate and walks up behind Clarke dropping her dishes then wrapping her arms around her wife's waist. 

Between kisses to the back of Clarke's neck, "Well babe, we can watch a movie, we can take a bath, we can do anything you want." Lexa softly squeezed her wife's waist. Clarke couldn't handle her wife's affection. It felt like the beginning of their relationship again.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments!

She lays her hands on tops of Lexa's "How about we start with a movie and see what we feel like after that?"

Lexa kisses the back of her neck one more time, "Sounds great love, I'll make us some dessert." Clarke leaves the room. Lexa hadn't planned on dessert since Clarke is always watching what she eats. Since she in the military, she had to maintain peak physical performance. Lexa thanks her sweet tooth for always having something in the freezer. She makes some of the instant microwave chocolate lava cakes with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side.

Clarke goes into their newly redesigned living room and turns on the huge flatscreen above the fireplace. She switches the outlet to Apple TV then to Netflix. Clarke starts browsing the library to see if anything sparks her interest. In comes Lexa with two plates of dessert. Clarke makes some room for Lexa right next to her. "That smells good Lex, what is it?"

"Chocolate lava cake and ice cream," Lexa responds handing one of the plates to Clarke. Digging into her dessert, "Can we watch either a horror movie or a sci-fi?" 

Clarke hates both of those options right now, she was all about the romcoms. Failing at attempting to fake some excitement, "Sure! How about sci-fi? I don't feel like having nightmares tonight." 

Lexa laughs softly, sensing Clarke didn't like her request. "I don't think you'll get nightmares but yeah we can watch a sci-fi. You can pick which one." Clarke continues to scroll till she finds one that she tolerates watching. It is a film that has some romance thrown into it. After the pair finish dessert, Clarke takes both of their plates to the kitchen and gets their big comforter from the bed to cuddle under.

After 20 minutes into the movie, Clarke decides she is bored and rather do something more hands-on. She looks at Lexa who's complete attention is on the movie. Clarke slides her arm around Lexa's waist and pulls her into her lap. "What the! Clarke, I want to watch the movie!"

Kissing Lexa's shoulder and the back of her neck, "I've missed you, baby... The movie will always be there. You know I'm getting deployed soon and you aren't going to see me for a while..." Clarke hadn't planned on bringing that up tonight. She and Lexa have been arguing over it for a few weeks. Lexa would always stand by Clarke and her decisions but she was struggling let her go on the deployment. 

Lexa softly pushes Clarke away. "Really? You had to bring that up?"

"Lexa, I'm sorry. It slipped out.." Clarke whispers not knowing if she was going to be in trouble, "please, let's not spoil the night. I'm sorry."

Lexa leans back against Clarke, "Fine, let's watch the movie. Keep your hands to yourself." Clarke rolls her eyes and wraps her arms back around Lexa. Of course, Lexa is going to be stubborn about letting go Clarke's mistake.


End file.
